La mascota fiel
by Roderick Seth
Summary: ¿Qué? ¿Temes que lo lastime? Oh, es el preciado regalo de la pequeña Mary. O mejor, es como un hijo que acabaran de tener. Así que es obvio que quieres protegerlo…


La mascota fiel

* * *

Nunca tengan un dolor de cabeza si son telépatas. Kousuke Seto sabe que es algo terrible de sufrir. Con los años ha logrado perfeccionar la continencia de su don: Ya no necesita huir, esconderse de la gente en general, ni menos aún de los que más aprecia y que viven con él.

Sin embargo…

 _Los monstruos han estado copulando así por años y él aún no la fecunda. Qué hembra tan raquítica_.

—¿Ha…nao?

Su hámster regordete hacía chillar la rueda de metal en el interior de su pecera. Seto se frotó los ojos de pupilas enrojecidas, aquella tarde en los principios de otoño. Al incorporarse en la cama con delicadeza, pensaba sobre qué se referiría su mascota.

Su habitación estaba a medio iluminar por las ventanas de cortinas corridas. Enredado en serpientes de sábanas que no lo cubrían, Kano seguía durmiendo, con los brazos y piernas distendidos. _Desnudo_.

Seto se obligó a dejar de mirarlo. Si bien lo enternecía la vulnerabilidad de su…¿amigo? ¿ _Hermano_? Cualquier término más allá de esos hacía que se le dificultara tragar. Aunque era consciente desde hacía algún tiempo, de que estos dos no eran los términos más correctos. En absoluto.

De continuar observando a Kano, querría volver a tomarlo. Y ya habían pasado desde la mañana hasta un cuarto de hora atrás, haciendo el amor, como si quisieran perderse.

Probablemente su migraña, la que le partía al medio la frente y proveía su cerebro de la grieta por la cual entraban los pensamientos del hámster, fuera una mera consecuencia de su copioso esfuerzo por no escuchar los pensamientos de Shuuya.

 _Tal vez el monstruo no es lo bastante bueno para ella. Debe necesitar un alfa. Como el albino. Si, el albino le daría lo que necesita_.

…de acuerdo, _eso_ era una canallada. Seto dejó escapar un suspiro. En verdad no quería pensar lo peor de su hámster, que era un simple animal de impresiones primarias. Pero…Seto lo alimentaba a diario. Y _bien_. Lo acariciaba cuando su mascota estaba de buen humor. ¿Y él lo tenía en tan baja estima?

—¿De veras crees que Konoha haría mejor pareja con mi _novia_? —susurró, más bien para sí mismo.

Su corazón casi se detuvo. ¿Acababa de llamar _novia_ a Kano? Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro: seguía dormido. Aunque hubiera fingido el sueño, un comentario como ese no se le habría escapado. Hubiera reído. Y Seto se habría sentido avergonzado.

Konoha, al igual que Hibiya y los hermanos Kisaragi o Ene, que les hablaba a todos desde sus teléfonos ocasionalmente, era nuevo en el grupo. Kano ya había arruinado toda probabilidad de que Seto se sintiera a gusto con él, sin embargo.

No le habría caído mal en otras circunstancias. Es sólo que…

Eran demasiado _iguales_. Y les gustaba lo mismo. Tonterías para algunos. Seto tenía buen apetito pero Konoha arrasaba con lo que le pusieran en el plato y lo que quedara en la olla, sin parpadear.

Tenía también –y con plena naturalidad— esa inocencia de niño que Kousuke luchaba por mantener, sin mucho éxito.

Y Kano lo había querido. Kousuke no quiso verlo, al principio. Se descuidaba un día y el chico de pelo blanco estaba cargando a Mary para que no se agitara, bebiendo de la taza de té que Seto prefería al volver del trabajo o haciendo de silla para Shuuya. Los primeros gestos: irritantes. ¿Lo último? Hiriente.

Los chicos del Dan solían bromear sobre la buena pareja que formaban Kano y Konoha. Momo les había sacado fotos, subiéndolas en redes sociales. Y Shuuya sonrió para las mismas, haciendo gestos de efusivo afecto a los cuales el gigante correspondía con su pasividad de siempre.

Kido creyó que iba en serio y los felicitó. Mary suspiraba, sonrojada, al verlos. Shintaro incluso les tomó recelo. Hibiya se resintió como sólo lo hacen los que tienen cierta envidia.

Seto no se consideraba celoso antes de eso.

—¿No es una tontería? —dijo, intentando reír, horas antes.

—¿De veras?

Kano jugaba, seguramente, sólo intentando molestarlo y darle insomnio como tantas otras veces, sin duda. Pero Kousuke tenía la costumbre de caer en su trampa.

—El que se fue a Sevilla, perdió su silla, ¿eh?

En retrospectiva, tal vez ahí estaba el comienzo y motivo de su dolor de cabeza. Tener sexo preocupado enferma a cualquiera.

Ya era bastante horrible que tantos miembros del Dan consideraran, siquiera en broma, que Kano y Konoha hacían buena pareja. ¿Ahora también lo pensaba el hámster? _Su_ hámster, además.

Hubiera querido que Hanao lo entendiera para explicarle la maldita situación. Pero el lenguaje humano estaba muy lejos de la comprensión de un roedor tan sencillo. Sin embargo, Seto se encontró a sí mismo ensayando las palabras: _¿Sabes, Hanao…? El tamaño no lo es todo…_

Bah, no. Ese comienzo malentendía. Aunque Hanao no pudiera percibir dobles sentidos –como Konoha y Mary de mañana— ni bien alguien más se los clarificara, se burlaría de Seto y de sus dotes, que podían llamarse más que generosos…antes de que Seto mismo viera de reojo, en el baño público del cine, los que caracterizaban a Konoha.

Mierda.

Kano lo había visto también. De hecho, por algunos segundos, pareció embobarse y si hizo comentarios graciosos al respecto fue porque chocó con la mirada ofendida de Seto.

Se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse. Incluso si Hanao pensaba ideas tan ofensivas, no era su intención enojar al que le daba de comer…si bien el hámster ignoraba cómo se llenaba su recipiente y ninguna relación veía entre él y el _monstruo_ , como si acaso Seto hubiera estado obligado a alimentarlo.

Si, Kano le daba bastantes dolores de cabeza. Y durante ellos, escuchaba a la pobre bestiecita que tan mala opinión tenía de él.

 _Yo también podría darle a esa hembra en celo lo que necesita. Sí, yo la fecundaría. Tendríamos copiosa descendencia de monstruos…_

El dolor de la migraña de Seto aumentó, de ser eso posible. Lo que era un latido se volvieron púas deslizándose a través de su cerebro, haciéndolo sangrar hasta casi el desmayo.

Ya no sólo estaba herido, no. Ni avergonzado. Algo como el recelo lo poseyó. Muy parecido a la vez en la que Kano se hizo pasar por chica para ir a probar videojuegos en una conferencia abierta sobre novedades tecnológicas de entretenimiento. Aventuró que un atuendo apretado y pechos grandes les concederían entradas y preferencia en las filas. Fue cierto. E interesante, hasta que Kano se agachó para probar unos simuladores en tres dimensiones y la mitad de los asistentes observaron su parte trasera con detenimiento, muchos sacando fotos inclusive. Sólo se calmaron cuando Seto le arrojó su abrigo a fin de que se cubriera con eso de la cintura hacia abajo.

—¿Viste…lo que hicieron?—atinó a preguntar, gravemente contrariado y avergonzado.

—¿Uh? Ah, ¿lo dices porque me miraron? Estoy _buena_. Yo haría lo mismo…

La situación ya era mala sin la última línea. A Seto le costó disimular cuánto se ofendió por eso, mortificado como se sentía, sorbiendo sus lágrimas para no arruinar una de las pocas salidas a solas que tuvieron.

Era indignación, claro. Por la vulgaridad hacia su _novio_ (pues eso era…) y… _celos_. Nadie debía imaginarse haciendo nada con Kano que no pudiera darse al aire libre y frente a niños. Excepto Kousuke mismo.

Y sí, Hanao era un animal pero por mucho que se lo repitiera a sí mismo, a fin de calmarse, antes de darse cuenta y tomar el control, ya había ido hacia Kano, jalando las frazadas sobre él para envolverlo, evitando que su piel fuera visible.

 _El otro monstruo sabe que es verdad…creo que haré mía a su hembra cuando se descuide…correré tras ella ahora…_

El hámster comenzó a girar en su rueda, en dirección a la cama de Seto. Cualquiera hubiera reído de su patetismo de poder oírlo: claramente no entendía ni dónde estaba ni qué papel tenía, cuanto menos lo difícil que sería para él _fecundar_ a Kano Shuuya precisamente, de otra especie y del mismo sexo que él. Pero no Kousuke. Seto Kousuke deseó que el animal estuviera afuera de su jaula y fuese… _humano_ para arreglar cuentas. Básicamente había dicho que quería violar a Kano.

Sobra decir que Kano nunca hubiera salido con un hámster, ¿no?

De todos modos, Seto decidió en ese instante que ya no toleraría esos pensamientos cerca. Hanao ya no era gracioso.

 _Mary lleva diciendo que quiere alguna mascota desde hace tiempo…_

Seto respiró hondo, tomó la jaula de Hanao, su bolsita de alimento seco y salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, en puntas de pie.

Las chicas estaban haciendo su fiesta de té y lectura. Kido le abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mary visiblemente sorprendida de verlo con su mascota.

—He pensado que podría tener un nuevo hogar…—explicó Seto, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros, feliz de no mentir y de que eso sonara como motivo suficiente a las tres muchachas, mucho más pendientes del animal rechoncho que de las palabras de su anterior dueño sobre él.

—¡Oh, es tan lindo! Pero Seto lo quiere mucho…—comentó Mary, mirándolo como esperando una aprobación que Seto no tardó en dar.

—Te quiero más a ti. Además, creo que no le gusto a Hanao.

 _Estos tres monstruos hembra han reconocido mi masculinidad y superioridad…_

El hámster observó a Momo, Kido y Mary con una expresión triunfal y se montó a su rueda nuevamente, a fin de darles un espectáculo que las orientara sobre la finura de sus genes. Seto se preguntó a sí mismo cómo pudo tener a Hanao de compañero tanto tiempo.

—Ya veo.

La puerta chirrió cuando Kano la empujó, visiblemente somnoliento y con cierto aire de fastidio. Un aguijón de culpa molestó a Seto: se había ido sin despertarlo. Y era probable que hubiera escuchado las palabras de compañerismo y familiaridad que tuvo con Mary.

Seto no leía la mente intencionalmente. Y desde que era niño, ni sin intención. Lo que nunca pudo terminar de controlar fue su observación de las emociones, que aunque él no quisiera apreciar, salían disparadas como flechas de las mentes, reflejadas con dolor en los cuerpos. Cuando eran tan intensas. Y más si él estaba sensible.

No, no era _leer_ la mente. Pero para Seto resultaba tan impúdico como hacerlo, que de por sí, se asemejaba para él a espiar por una hendija mientras que alguien se desviste con confianza.

Él no era así y ya.

Pero Kano estaba herido. Probablemente, si hubiera sido una chica como Hanao decía, se hubiera dado el lujo de llorar.

Y de haber estado solos, no habría dejado de romper algunos muebles y objetos personales entre gritos de recriminación.

Kano era apasionado. Y Seto lo quería así. Lo _amaba_ así.

¿No era evidente? Lo destrozaba su descontento.

 _La hembra del monstruo ha venido a buscarme. Pronto le engendraré descendencia…_

…Hanao seguía en su rueda, mirando de reojo a Kano, que avanzó hacia el grupo, desperezándolo. Su tren de pensamientos primitivos alteró a Seto y reavivó sus ganas de sacudirle la jaula al roedor que había sido su mascota y amigo, obviando diferencias.

—¿Kano querrá tomar té con nosotras?

—Sí, por qué no. Es una de las pocas cosas que difícilmente arruinas, Mary —comentó Kano, metiendo el dedo entre los barrotes de Hanao, que paró en seco, mirándolo, con el pelaje electrizado.

 _La hembra del monstruo hace avances…quiere ser fecundada…_

—No te quejes si Hanao te muerde —le advirtió Kido, tras propinarle un pisotón que Kano notara a penas, con un jadeo adolorido.

Mary parecía contrariada, como si estuviera entre echarse a llorar o usar sus poderes para vengarse de Kano. Observó a Seto un instante, antes de marchar a la cocina con la excusa de preparar el té, dejando la jaula en manos de Kano.

—Supongo que iré a comprar algunas masas o pastel, ya que estoy. ¡Comandante! ¿Está de acuerdo?

Momo pronto se alejó hacia ellas.

Seto se frotó la nuca, algo incómodo, ya que Kano evitaba su mirada.

—Así que…¿regalo de compromiso o…?

—¿ _Uhm_?

A Seto le costó entender lo que Kano decía, demasiado ocupado al pensar en qué comentar él mismo a continuación, si disculparse de lleno o…

Sin embargo, Kano mismo lo obligó a centrarse en algo fundamental: su pareja estaba sacando al lujurioso hámster de su prisión, dejándola sobre la mesa, sentándose en un sofá y colocándose al roedor en las rodillas.

— _Hanao_. Se lo acabas de dar a Mary. Digo…está bien, supongo. ¿Querías deshacerte de él? ¿Mandar alguna clase de _mensaje_ así?

No es que a Kousuke se le escapara el tono agresivo y herido de Kano, oh, no. Es sólo que esas palabras estaban ahogadas en las cantadas por la bestiecilla.

 _Oh, sí, la hembra quiere aparearse, la llenaré de hijos…_

—No…es eso, Shuuya. Creéme, si me dieras un momento…—murmuró Seto, con un hilo de voz que podía interpretarse como preocupación, si bien era a todas luces, una pobre manera de contener su ira, la cual le coloreaba las mejillas de rojo.

—¿Qué? ¿Temes que lo _lastime_? Oh, es el _preciado_ regalo de la pequeña Mary. O mejor, es como un _hijo_ que acabaran de tener. Así que es obvio que quieres protegerlo…

Kano se puso de pie de un salto, con Hanao en ambas manos y disimulando sin mucha suerte un amago de llanto como los que usualmente le daban con sus brotes de enfado. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes (sin terceros, animales siquiera), Kousuke hubiera podido calmarlo de inmediato, rodeándolo con los brazos, acariciándolo y…

—Shuuya, por favor…no…entiendes…

 _¿Dónde está la entrada de la hembra? ¡La fecundaré ahora mismo! No puede ser tan difícil. El otro monstruo lo hacía hace sólo un momento…_

Hanao comenzó a moverse, frenético, interrumpiendo las duras palabras que sin duda, Kano estaba a punto de lanzar hacia Seto. El chico de los ojos de gato miró con sorpresa al hámster, que se trepó veloz por su brazo y se arrojó en temblores extraños contra su nuca, como si pretendiera introducirse por algún agujero imaginario, en donde sólo había piel y huesos duros. Visto desde otro ángulo (como el de Kousuke) esa acción no dejaba dudas. Como para agregar que aún escuchaba los pensamientos libidinosos del roedor.

 _Toma esto, monstruo. ¡Oh, sí! Tendrás treinta hijos de una sentada…_

—¡SUFICIENTE!

Si Seto hubiera tenido algún pensamiento coherente con respecto a Hanao y Kano, al avanzar a zancadas bruscas hacia ambos, alzando las manos con el desespero de un iracundo, habría sido algo relativo a…sólo apartar al hámster de la cabeza de su amante. Gesto que sin duda, Kano hubiera agradecido, pese a estar enfadado.

Y _probablemente_ , si Kano no hubiera estado parado junto a la ventana abierta, esto no hubiera terminado más que en Hanao golpeándose contra el vidrio, resbalando hacia la alfombra y siendo perseguido por los hermanos hasta devolverlo a la jaula de Mary.

Sí, probablemente ese hubiera sido el desenlace. Y una breve reconciliación.

Por desgracia para Hanao y sus ansias reproductivas, la ventana sí que estaba abierta y el pobre hámster lujurioso fue a través de ella y cayó en la acera...siete pisos más abajo. Con el embotellamiento de la zona y el horario.

Hanao se convirtió en una mancha roja y lejana mucho antes de que un autobús y tres taxis pasaran sobre él, de todos modos.

Kano y Seto observaron esto con los ojos tan abiertos como sus bocas.

—¡¿DIOS, QUÉ PASÓ?!

Kido era buena para las ecuaciones, sobre todo en la vida real. Jaula vacía + sus hermanos mirando hacia la ventana + bocinazos sonando =

—¡¿ _Qué_ hiciste?!—exclamó, dándole un codazo en las costillas a Kano tras abrirse paso empujando a Kousuke.

—Nada…estaba jugando con Hanao y…se cayó.

La mirada de Kido fue igualmente desconsolada hacia la ruta, encontrando pronto lo que _había sido_ Hanao.

—¿Parezco un _psicópata_ que tira hámsters por la ventana para divertirse? –protestó Kano.

Era una indagación hipotética a la que Kido respondió mirándolo con los dientes apretados, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo sobre su camino a consolar a Mary en el linde de la puerta, quien estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones al ver lo mismo que ella.

Kousuke se identificó de inmediato y bajó los ojos, llenos de lágrimas por las que Kano mostró una culpa que Kido consideró sospechosa, sin saber de la pelea que se daba entre ellos antes.

* * *

Ese día, las actividades usuales de la Organización secreta se suspendieron. Estaban de luto y tuvieron que viajar por ello.

La responsabilidad de decir unas palabras por Hanao, recayó sobre Kousuke, pese a ser Mary su nueva dueña y quien más lloraba.

—¿Estamos…realmente haciendo un funeral para el hámster?—preguntó con timidez Shintaro Kisaragi, ante la caja en la cual habían colocado los restos raspados del pavimento durante los breves momentos de semáforo rojo.

—Mi Amo no tiene empatía. El único animal que le importa es el que vive en sus pantalones –comentó Ene socarronamente desde un bolsillo de Shintaro, provocándole a este gran bochorno.

—Pienso que sería bueno para aceptar que se ha ido –explicó Kousuke, secándose una lágrima y esbozando una sonrisa triste, culpable.

—Oh, hermano mayor, ¿te imaginas si hubiera muerto Tono? Yo estaría desconsolada –aseguró Momo, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo que la Comandante le diera, igualmente desanimada.

—Jamás hubiera imaginado que el hámster de ustedes duraría menos que el conejo del Amo. Es decir, Shintaro incluso le ha dado refresco de Cola a falta de zanahorias. Todo para no salir de la casa –ponderó Ene, ni bien Shintaro la sacó de su bolsillo para que observara la escena y rindiera sus respetos al primer miembro honorario del Dan en fallecer durante ese año.

Seto se aclaró la garganta, tomando un lugar a la cabeza del solemne grupo, frente a la pequeña caja que pasó a ser sostenida por Mary.

—Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para honrar a uno de nuestros compañeros más leales, quien ha tenido una muerte...trágica...hace unas horas, para nuestra gran desgracia.

"Conocí a Hanao a corta distancia de aquí. En una ocasión, me guió por este bosque junto con otros inteligentes animales, hasta que descubrí a una persona sin la cual, nuestras vidas serían muy distintas hoy.

"Me siento...tocado por su gran compañía de innegable impacto en mí y a mi parecer soy...tremendamente culpable de no haberlo atendido mejor —terció, ante las caras largas de los miembros del Dan, quienes interpretaban sus lágrimas in crescendo como sin duda, manifestaciones de su tristeza ante el "accidente" del que Kano no había dado más detalles, hundiendo a Kousuke no solo en lo espantoso de haber cobrado indirectamente una vida, sino en el mentir a quienes apreciaba mucho.

La verdad, sin embargo, lo apabullaba tanto que prefirió disimular bajo recomendación de Kano, quien al verlo mortificado —sin contar su propia culpa, ya que Kousuke conocía a Shuuya y sabía de sobra que no era insensible ni irresponsable aunque jugara una fachada de serlo— avaló cada palabra y la amplió hasta que más que cubrir a Kousuke, parecía toda la mentira y el disimulo un ardid de Kano en sí, en lo cual Seto tomara reticente partida.

Todos los miembros del Dan dijeron algo sobre la mascota de Kousuke, que había pasado a ser compañero y propiedad de Mary durante un brevísimo tiempo previo a su muerte.

—Hanao siempre usaba su rueda y nunca tomaba nada que no fuera suyo —lo elogió la Comandante, a quien Momo palmeaba en la espalda, al notar su voz ronca por el llanto contenido.

—Se llenaba la boca de comidita para después. Se parecía a mi hermano mayor con sus papitas —reflexionó la cantante, pensativa, con la vista en la caja de cartón.

—Era un hámster simpático, qué sé yo. Nadie merece ser golpeado por un camión porque sí —terció Hibiya, desviando la mirada, apesumbrado.

—¿De veras estamos haciendo esto?—preguntó Shintaro, antes de que algunos de los miembros femeninos, sobre todo y que una voz desde su bolsillo aplacaran sus cuestiones existenciales con respecto al sepelio—. Vale. Ojalá reencarne en algo que pueda ir a _alguna parte_ en su rueda.

—Hanao, no llegué a conocerte tan bien como los demás pero fuiste mi mascota durante casi una hora y sé que te echaré en falta todos los días que nos fueron negados por esta tragedia —aseguró Mary, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, haciendo correr aún más por las temblorosas mejillas de Kousuke.

—Hanao era color caquí. Aquí hice un dibujo —comentó Konoha, mostrando sus garabatos, apremiados por las chicas y aceptados entre muecas disimuladas por los chicos.

—A él nunca tuve que dispararle —lo elogió un tipo de negro que era el doble simétrico de Konoha, con el plus de una sonrisa taimada. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido pero se asimiló al grupo con naturalidad.

—Caer lejos de tus seres amados es muy doloroso aunque nunca toques el suelo. Solo puedo imaginarme su sufrimiento —aseguró una voz pensativa desde ninguna parte, tal vez desde otra dimensión mientras que el viento hacía que la bufanda roja de su dueña ondeara. Shintaro asintió, suspirando.

—A todos nos hará falta el buen Hanao y su gran...energía —añadió Kano, mirándose las uñas y mordiéndose el labio inferior, evitando mirar a Kousuke, quien depositó la caja de cartón con los restos en un pequeño pozo cavado para la ocasión—. Tono se ha comprometido a continuar fielmente su labor como mascota de la base operativa. Sin más, hemos de presentar nuestros respetos con silencio.

Solo se oyeron los sollozos de Seto y Mary, que se abrazaban, mientras que Hibiya, Momo y Kido, echaban puñados de tierra. Shintaro Kisaragi tardó en unírseles a la ceremonia, todavía atónito por la naturaleza de ella.

Al volver quedamente hacia la zona más urbanizada y lejana al bosque, los miembros del Dan intercambiaron impresiones sobre lo mucho que echarían en falta al hámster. El cortejo iba encabezado por Hibiya, quien discutía con Shintaro sobre las responsabilidades de un conejo en comparación con las de un hámster, ocasionalmente interrumpidos por Momo, quien se turnaba para consolar a Mary, con Kido en el medio. Un poco más atrás iba Konoha, quien pensativamente escuchaba los diálogos y ocasionalmente se volteaba a Seto y Kano, los que caminaban desgarbadamente, con las manos en los bolsillos uno y el otro habiéndolas cruzado tras la espalda. Kuroha, el nuevo, los seguía a todos al final, riendo entre dientes como si hablara solo con alguien que tal vez no apreciaba sus chistes.

 _Gracias_ , susurró Kano, de la forma muda en que solo Kousuke podía oírlo, tiñendo sus ojos de un rojo pálido, difícilmente perceptible con el sol de frente.

 _¿Tú...?,_ comenzó Kousuke, avergonzado y aún dolido.

 _"Vale, me doy cuenta de que hiciste lo que hiciste porque esa cosa se comportaba...mal. Conmigo. No me hagas decirlo otra vez. Jamás había sido acosado por un hámster..."_

Seto se rió, no sin algo de amargura.

 _"No era mi intención..."_

 _"Lo sé."_

Nunca tengas un conflicto amoroso si eres un monstruo. Aunque al terminar el día termines de la mano con quien más adoras, tal vez haya un pequeño funeral de por medio.

* * *

 _Dedicado a la memoria de mi doberman_ , _Beli Z. (12/11/2002 - 03/05/2015), gracias especiales a Pamela por insistirme para pulir y publicar esto._

 _Seth_.


End file.
